


What Really Happened

by rogueofpandas



Series: All Rivers Return to the Sea [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abusive Guardian, Albino Dave, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Job, Choking, Dealing With Child Abuse, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extreme Child Abuse, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Sexual Abuse, Shotgunning, Sibling Incest, Substance Abuse, Underage Substance Use, being recorded without permission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueofpandas/pseuds/rogueofpandas
Summary: {Extremely Graphic Read At Own Risk}The worst moments are the ones where Dave thinks, genuinely convinces himself that he needs his brother.The moments he misses feeling someone up against him, the heat of another body, another person to comfort him, tell him he's not alone in this world.The moments he misses the hand in his hair, the smooth patting of his brothers gloved fingers threading through his blonde locks.Those moments are the hardest.





	1. Craving

**Author's Note:**

> hdflskhsdkdfdjsflskd

The worst moments are the ones where Dave thinks, genuinely convinces himself that he needs his brother.

The moments he misses feeling someone up against him, the heat of another body, another person to comfort him, tell him he's not alone in this world.

The moments he misses the hand in his hair, the smooth patting of his brothers gloved fingers threading through his blonde locks.

Those moments are the hardest.

Dave sits in his room, alone. It's been a week since him and Karkat had their ‘falling out.’ Dave doesn’t know what else to call it. He can't keep his mind on anything but the raven haired boy, obsessively wondering about how he was, what was going on in his world.

He wants anything to take his mind off of it. He feels like he's suffocating in the small confinement of his lonely room.

So he leaves, walks into the living room like he's in a daze. He can't really feel his fingertips but he's sure he's fine. He swallows and approaches his brother slowly.

Bro is sitting on the couch watching tv, laid back and unmindful of Dave.

He feels sick.

“Hey.” He says, forces it out of his mouth before he can back out of it.

Bro turns his head slightly, looks at him from the corner of his eye.

Dave swallows again, throat on fire, nervous.

Bro seems to see something he likes, smiles and turns back to the TV. “Yeah?” He asks.

Dave can't breathe. Is he really going to do this? It's not like it would be the first time, something Bro will never let him forget.

“I… I miss you, or whatever.” Dave says it softly, knowing what's coming.

“Faggot.” Bro says it smoothly, like it wasn't supposed to cut Dave like a knife. Like it wasn't meant to be stabbed into his back and wiggled around. He feels breathless.

“Yeah, I know,” Dave lowers his head, knows what he's doing is pathetic. Knows he's pathetic.

“Come'ere,” Bro says and opens his arms, and Dave feels a weight lift off him. Feels himself suck in a huge breath as he crumbles into his brother's lap.

He exhales and feels Bro kiss the top is his head, it makes him smile a little bit. This was okay. Everything could be okay.

He buried his face in his brothers neck, leaving tiny ‘thank you’ kisses in his wake. Knowing he was fucked up. Knowing this was a bad idea.  

Bro seems to get the hint, shifting his hips and leaning up slightly, a smooth movement Dave is hyper aware of, knowing Bro. Knowing what this meant.

Dave tips his head back and Bro catches his lips, and he can't help but hum into the sweetness of it. How Bro takes Dave's face in his gloved hand and deepens the kiss, swirls his tounge on Dave's lips. Moves his hand into his hair.

Dave soaked up the warmth spilling from _his brother_ , the small sounds they made together as they kissed. It was never this easy. This was almost too easy.

Bro shifts and rolls his hips upward, grinding against Dave above him, and Dave can't help the moan it surprises out of his filthy mouth.

Dave desperately grabs Bro by the collar of his shirt, tries to maneuver his hips in a sexy way, some way that would make _his brother_ feel good. Some way that would elicit embarrassing noises like the ones he made.

But Bro just groaned, a sexy low tone rumble in his chest that sent fire down Dave's spine. It spread throughout his body until he could feel his fingertips tingle, and suddenly he can't remember how to breathe.

Dave leans back, breaks them apart and gasps for air. He can’t help but groan at the hands slipping under his shirt and traveling down his sides, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

It felt like _his brothers_ hands were all over him, not one inch of skin untouched by the leather of his gloves. Short nails scratching down his back and fingers digging into his ass. It made getting his breath back harder, panting heavily as he tried to get his head on straight.

Bro sits back and his hands fall away from Dave, leaving him feeling cold and empty. “What do you want?” He asks, sounding cold and uncaring.

Dave was still sitting on his lap, he could feel the boner beneath him twitch and it made his lips chapped. Made his skin crawl.

He opened his mouth to answer, knows he supposed to, but he can’t think of anything to say. Why was he out here? Why did he come bother _his brother_ , get him all worked up?

“Why are you out here?” He asks again, same cold and empty voice.

Dave didn’t know what to do, felt like he walked into this, he deserved this. This was his fault, he wanted this.

“I-I was just lonely,” Dave tries to explain himself, hears the words leave his mouth and immediately regrets them. Fuck, he was fucking up. This was a mistake.

“Just lonely,” Bro echos, raising his eyebrows above his shades.

“No-no I mean, I missed you and I wanted to spend time with you.” Dave knew what he needed to say to fix this, he just hoped it worked.

“Right,” Bro says it completely unbelieving.

Dave deserved this. “Please, Bro,” he wines, grabbing his brothers hands and placing them back on his body, “Please touch me, I want it.” Dave felt sick to his stomach, couldn’t believe the words coming from his mouth.

But it seemed to work, Bro shifted his hips and grinds upward against Dave’s bottom,  groaning lightly. “Say it again, baby doll.”

“I want… I want y-you,” Dave is trying his hardest to speak but the hands on his body make it hard to concentrate on working the words out of his mouth, “I need you inside of me.” He says it quietly, under his breath as if someone will hear him saying something so dirty.

Bro moans and starts to fiddle with the button on Dave’s pants, getting them open and pushing his boxers aside easily; springing lose a boner he didn’t realize he had. But now that the cold smooth leather of the gloved hand slid up and down his shaft he can’t help the small noises he lets out, the squeeks and huffs, the wines and goans.

“Good boy,” Bro whispers it in his ear, pets his head and Dave feels his whole body flutter.

“Please,” Dave begs, knows he’s supposed to.

He finds his hands tangled in _his brothers_ hair, pulling him in for another kiss without thinking about the action, trying not to think at all. Just letting his body feel the warmth flowing off of Bro, feeling the tingles running up and down his spine with the hand between them working up and down.

Suddenly Dave is roughly shoved to the ground, back hitting the coffee table. Bro stands and he can’t help the way he flinches, expecting to be hit when Bro lowers his hands. But Bro just starts fiddling with the zipper on his jeans, leaving Dave on the ground with an uneasy feeling starting in his stomach.

Bro frees himself from his pants and Dave swallows, trying not to look at it. But Bro doesn’t seem to like that, grabbing his hair and forcing his lips to the tip, the tip of _his dick_. It’s warm against his lips and he opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue as he feels the warmth slide past his lips into his mouth.

Dave closes around it and creates some suction, knows what he’s supposed to do, knows how to make _his brother_ happy.

He doesn’t get the chance to bob his head before there is a hand in his hair, hips rocking against his face as it pushes deeper and deeper into his throat. And before he knows it he’s being mouth-fucked, he can only close his eyes and soak up the wet noises he makes around _his brother._

“Good boy, god I love fucking your mouth,” Bro moans and rolls his hips in that special way that gags Dave, brings tears to his eyes, “Such a good boy, letting big Bro use you like this.”

“Fucking take it you stupid slut,” He growls and Dave feels the shift, knows what's happening. He can’t stop it before it’s too late, Bro grabs a handful of his hair and swirls his hips in a circle, making Dave sputter and cough around him, hitting that special spot in the back of his throat that brings tears to his eyes, makes them stream down his face as he hiccups around _his brother_.

“Good boy, love when you cry for me.” At least he was doing good, he was making _his brother_ happy, making him proud. He was doing a good job and that’s all that mattered.

His hard dick didn't matter, the fact that he was 'enjoying' this didn't matter. He tries not to think about it.  

Finally Bro’s hips sputter and he fills Dave’s mouth, making him swallow every drop he possibly could. Dave thought the taste was disgusting, hated it, but he did it anyway, loving the smile he got when he opened his mouth for inspection.

He loved the cuddles he always got afterward, the lazy handjob that never went anywhere, was just enough to tease him but never enough to satisfy, always leaving him wanting more. Humping into _his brothers_ hand, whining from the back of his throat, wanting to get off too.

“You want more?” Bro asks him and Dave is scared to say yes, but his aching hard on is practically screaming at him.

So he just nods, and Bro seems to take mercy on his poor soul.

“You are so fucked up,” Bro reminds him, and he nods, he knows. He knows he’s messed up for wanting this, for enjoying this.

Bro reaches up with one hand and runs it through his hair, using the other one to slowly apply pressure around his neck. 

Dave starts to struggle lightly when he can no longer breathe, when his ears start to fill with the sound of running water. Bro starts to touch him _there,_  and it feels amazing. 

Knowing, calloused hands working the leather of a glove around him, it was deliciously sweet and Dave suddenly wanted a kiss again. But the hand around his throat tightens as the one around his dick speeds up, both working in unison beginning Dave closer and closer to the edge before he finally blacks out, tingles running over his spine and down to his toes, spreading out over his fingers. 

Bro eased up his hold and Dave starts to come back around, gaining feeling in his hands and feet. 

He remembers where he is, he remembers what he did. 

He asked for it. He wanted it. 

Dave felt lost, somehow disconnected from his body. It was weird, like an out of body experience but Dave was right there. Aware of _his brother_ cleaning himself up, of _his brother_ making small content sounds. 

Dave felt sick. _He asked for it._

_He wanted this._

 


	2. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro stops short, sitting up and taking a drag from the joint, running his free hand over Dave’s stomach, sneaking under his shirt. 
> 
> He leans back down and shotguns Dave, breathing the smoke out into the long kiss they shared. Dave feels it fill his head, tingles settling behind his eyes as he breathes it back out, soaking up the smile he got for the big bellow of a cloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :SJDFKLSJFSA:L

Dave could smell it from his room and it infuriated him, he wanted to stomp down the hall and knock the joint right out of Bro’s hands.

He wanted to, but a memory stops him at the door, handle in hand, and he sighs defeated, letting the memory wash over him like a wave until it’s gone.

Bro grabs him by the hair and tips his head back, kissing him shortly before breathing out into his mouth, holding Dave firmly in place, him unable to do anything but hold his breath and hope none got into his lungs.

But he knows that he was getting high, this wasn't the first time and Dave highly doubted this was the last time. His head felt foggy and his muscles relaxed. Bro let him go and he sags where he sits, a tingle starting behind his eyes.

Bro coughs out a laugh and Dave has to shoot him a look, his only response being, “You can act like you don’t like it all you want, we both know the truth.”

Shame burns hot down Dave’s spine.

Was he here? With Bro in the living room, breathing in the smoke and getting buzzed? Or was he alone, in his room, the smell wafting in from under the door, making him remember this?

Dave felt like he didn’t know anymore.

“Dave!” He jumps in his skin standing behind his door, not having moved at all from where he stood, frozen to the ground.

“What?” He chokes out, not wanting this. Not wanting this to happen.

“Com’ere,” Bro says from the other room and Dave feels like he’s in a dream when he opens the door, as he walks down the hall it feels like his feet aren't his own.

“What,” He says it again as he enters the living room, finding bro sitting on the couch with the tv low in the background. Dave only glances at it and can’t tell if it’s The Wiggles or Star Trek, all he sees is colored shirts and his focus is back on his brother, a joint hanging from his mouth.

“Why’er you all locked up in your room? Come hang with your big bro,” He says it so casually, and it would have fooled Dave in the past. He would have accepted this at face value and sat beside him without a care in the world, would breath in the smoke blown in his face, would have gotten giggly and tingly without a care in the world.

But Dave was older now. He knew what this meant. Bro was trying to soften him up, get him lose and palpable.

Dave knew what this meant.

He swallowed, throat dry, and shrugs, “I don’t know, just chillin’ I guess. Playing with some tracks, doing some beats, you know how it is.”

Bro only nods at this before picking up the remote, switching channels. He seemed mindless about it, but when Dave glances at the tv he doesn’t find The Wiggles or Star Trek, he sees his room.

On the screen.

The angle is from the corner of the room near his closet, getting a perfect view of the bed. On the bed is Dave and Bro, and the tiny red ‘mute’ in the bottom left of the screen told Dave there were noises to go with the sickening image on the screen.

Except this image was moving. It was a video, of them, on Dave’s bed.

Dave swallows again, tared his eyes away from the tv and over to his brother, who is palming himself through his pants.

“Hot, right?” He asks Dave.

Dave only blinks, feeling like this was a dream. Like this wasn't happening. The couldn’t be happening.

Bro hits a button on the remote and sickening moans fill the room, Dave’s voice high pitched and wanton, Bro’s own was a low growl.

He hears sweet nothings being muttered, hears orders being given, but he also doesn’t hear them. Feels like he’s not here. He can’t be here.

“I have a lot more, come sit with me,” Bro says and hits another button, Dave looking at the screen to see himself in his underwear and socks, dancing among the wires littering his floor, soft music playing in the background. Dave watched his hips roll and his eyes looked away, ashamed.

It makes him want to vomit, stomach rolling and something crawling up the back of his throat. Bro had been recording him when he felt the most safe. Alone in his room, he was being violated this whole time, unknowingly.

Bro pats the spot next to him, bringing Dave back to the present somewhat. The smoke filling the room didn’t help his slow mind, making everything feel like a hazy dream.

His feet don't feel like his, they're moving him toward Bro and he doesn’t want that, doesn’t want to be near him right now. Wants to be alone and safe.

Bro reaches up and pulls Dave into the spot next to him, seemingly knowing that Dave wasn't all there at this moment, wasn't able to make these decisions alone. He needed guidance.

Bro breathes in deep and takes the joint from his mouth, turning to Dave.

Dave feels that memory again, feels it swallow him into the depths of his mind, feels his feet leave the ground as he’s drowning in it.

Bro gently runs his hands through Dave's hair before cupping the back of his head and pulling him close, lips connecting softly and sweetly, before the smoke is blown into his mouth.

He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t want to breath it in, doesn’t know how to keep it away from his lungs, from infiltrating his mind and making him feel that way it makes him feel, that special thing it does to him.

But it fills his mind, makes his eyes feel heavy, and he can’t believe he’s always such a lightweight. Bro pulls away and Dave breaths out, sees the small amount of smoke leave his mouth, sees the smile on Bro’s face.

It makes him feel weird, Bro smiling all teeth, of course he wanted his brother to be happy, but did he really want it to be at his cost. Why did it have to be like this?

Dave coughs, feels the tingle in his throat, and Bro hands him the joint to hit directly.

He doesn't know what to do, doesn't what to hit it, doesn't want to accept it. Wants to go back to his room and take the camera down, to be alone.

“Hit it.” Bro says and Dave swallows.

He takes the brown joint and puts it up to his lips, going cross eyed as he watches the cherry burn down the paper.

He ashes it the way Bro taught him, flicking it lightly between his fingers before handing it back, not wanting to hog.

Not wanting it at all, he has to remind himself, he doesn't want this. Never wanted this.

Dave glances back at the TV and cringes, it was still playing a video of him half naked, dancing, in his room.

“This one is my favorite,” Bro says and Dave wants to cry, feels like he’s going to.

“Why’s that?” He asks with his voice getting caught in his throat, knows he’s supposed to ask.

“Watch it for yourself and find out,” Bro says and sits back on the couch, slinging an arm behind Dave and hitting the joint again, attention shifted to the TV.

Dave didn’t want to watch it. He didn’t remember what happened, why this was Bro’s favorite clip of him, and he didn’t want to find out.

“J-just tell me,” Dave tries, looking away from the TV, unable to watch anymore, and toward his brother who looks high as fuck.

“And what, ruin the surprise?” Bro shoots back, knowing Dave didn’t remember this. He knew Dave, knows him better than anyone.

Dave can only swallow, throat on fire.

A moan catches his attention, bringing it back to the TV. Oh god.

Dave suddenly remembers it, the memory of it sweeping him off of his feet, sending him straight into the deep end.

Dave is looking through the pictures on his phone, masturbating. From the angle of the camera you can’t see what’s in his gallery, but they both know what he’s looking at. What Dave is getting off to.

Dave feels hot shame pour down his back, straight into his gut.

“O-oh.” He stutters out, glancing to the side and seeing his brother palming himself through his pants again, shifting his hips toward Dave.

“Baby boy,” He mutters under his breath and reaches out to Dave, who can only flinch away.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Bro shifts until he’s kneeling beside Dave, practically leaning over him with their height difference, “I’m not going to hurt you tonight,” He reaches out again, touches Dave gently on the cheek, “tonight is all about you.”

Dave wants to cry, is tearing up from behind his shades, and doesn’t know how to react. Doesn’t know if he can trust Bro.

“Shh,” And Bro is trying to pacify him, petting his cheek, his hair, being so gentle.

Suddenly Dave’s cheek is fire hot, head snapping to the side as he’s slapped, the crack echoing in the quiet room, only Dave’s moans playing softly in the background.

He cries out in pain, wanting to reach up and cup his face, wanting to cover where he was hurt, but Bro grabs his hands, places them on the boner trapped in his pants.

The gloved fingers over his were familiar in the most sickening way, the warmth under his grasp made him queasy.

“Fucking slut.” Bro says it with venom, and it stings Dave, hits something deep inside of him.

He feels like he’s drowning, feels Bro shove him so he’s laying down on the futon, feels Bro crawl above him, his body pressing against Dave.

Dave starts to cry, feels the tears slip from his eyes, he doesn't want to cry, doesn’t want to react at all. Wants this situation to go away, wants to be alone, in an unbugged room.

Dave’s moans play on in the background, Bro rutting up against the Dave on the couch, the one who doesn’t want this, the one who’s right here.

“Bro, please.” Dave pleads, knows he’s supposed to but can’t really help it in the first place.

“That’s right baby, beg for me.” Bro says it in a low tone, more a rumble in his chest than actual words, but Dave knows what he’s saying.

Bro stops short, sitting up and taking a drag from the joint, running his free hand over Dave’s stomach, sneaking under his shirt.

He leans back down and shotguns Dave, breathing the smoke out into the long kiss they shared. Dave feels it fill his head, tingles settling behind his eyes. He groans into the kiss a little bit, leaning up and grabbing Bro’s collar with his hand.

Wait, he didn’t want this. He feels sick, catching himself returning the kiss, realizing he was enjoying it. He wanted it?

“You want this baby, you know you do.” Bro says it like he can read his mind, and somehow Dave believes he can. That not even his thoughts are safe, that Bro somehow has access to every part of him as a person.

The tears fall faster now, and Dave hiccups into the kiss, trying not to think about it.

Never think about it.

It doesn’t matter anymore.

Then he returns the kiss, grinds his hips, uses his hands in a meaningful and contributing way.

Dave can be good.

Bro is fumbling with Dave’s zipper, so he reaches down and opens his pants for his older brother, scooting them down his hips slightly.

_Dave can be good._

Bro reaches up and helps him shimmy out of the jeans, leaving tiny kisses along Dave’s neck while his hands pulled at the pants, pulling them down to his knees.

Suddenly Bro sits up and grabs Dave by the hips, rolling him quickly and without notice, flipping Dave and putting him on all fours

Bro leans back down, covers Dave’s body with his own and whispers in his ear, “Good boy,” bringing heat to Dave’s face. It burned the tips of his ears, starts crawling down his neck and chest.

_Dave can be good._

Dave felt his brother up against his ass, felt his dick through his pants, and he grit his teeth at the sensation. Was this supposed to feel good? Why did it roll his stomach instead? Dave was broken.

Dave tried to be good, tried to grind back against his brother, tried to be a good boy but it was so hard.

Suddenly Bro was off of him, walking across the room and Dave felt like he’d been abandoned. He felt empty and cold without his brother’s warm body up against his, and he sat up quickly and pulled his pants back up.

“What-,” Dave goes to ask, but can’t get it out of his mouth. Realizes he doesn’t want this, never did. Has to remind himself.

“This.” Bro says, and he’s walking back toward Dave with a huge camera in his hand, a full sized professional looking ass camera.

“What the fuck?” Dave asks, shocked.

“I want to film you for real this time.” Bro says it and Dave feels like he’s zapped out of his body. Doesn’t feel himself nod but he must because Bro takes that as a yes, lifts the camera onto his shoulder like it weighs nothing and a red light blinks on.

Dave’s mouth felt dry. He didn’t know what to do, feeling like a bunny in the eyes of a wolf.

“Don’t be shy,” Bro grins from behind the viewfinder, “Show me like that,” He says, motioning to the TV where Dave was still going at it, god didn’t his wrist ever get tired?

Dave nods again, feels it this time, and pushes his jeans back down. He’s kneeling on the futon, pants around his knees and he takes himself in his hand.

“Take your glasses off.” Bro says and Dave doesn’t want to. Can’t.

“My glasses aren't off in that,” He says, motioning off camera to the TV.

“So?” Bro says like it’s normal to always wear glasses, like it the most normal thing he does in his life. Dave feels sick. He wishes he could be open with someone about his eyes, tell literally anyone about them, but no. It wasn't cool.

Karkat. Dave was open with Karkat. Karkat knew.

Dave doesn’t want to think about him right now. That hurt. Dave doesn't want to think about anything really. He wants to be alone.

Bro walks over and takes Dave’s glasses off himself, folding them and putting them in the button of his shirt. It brings Dave back to himself, remembers where he is.

In the middle of his living room with his pants down, so his brother can film him masturbating.

Right, perfectly normal.

“Dave,” Bro’s voice is firm, and Dave starts to move his hand again, having spaced out.

A small noise escapes him as he twist his wrist just the right way, finds just the right pressure. He tries not to think about it.

“Open your eyes,” Dave never realized he closed them, but he opens and looks over to his brother, who gives him a thumb up from behind the camera. Dork.

Dave snuffs out the small smile that creeped onto his face, tries to remind himself that he didn’t want this. Has to remind himself that this was bad.

“Good boy,” Bro says and Dave knows he flushes, knows the camera can see it from the tips of his ears to his chest.

He was getting himself worked up, he knew it, but it’s what his brother wanted, what he needed from Dave and he taught Dave long ago not to say no. He couldn’t say no. He walked into this. He was the one who knew this was a bad idea, who didn’t walk away.

He deserved this.

“Watching this in HD is going to be fucking mind blowing,” Bro says, walking up to Dave with the camera, apparently getting a few close angles that Dave couldn’t quite focus on.

Finally Bro sets the camera down, undoing his pants and pulling his dick out. He picks the camera back up and saunters over to Dave, grinning from behind it.

Dave must look like a mess, but Bro doesn’t seem to mind, walking right up to Dave and putting his dick near his face.

He knew what to do, Dave knew how to be good. He knew, he could do it, he could open his mouth and be a good boy and-

But he doesn’t want to. Reminds himself again that he didn’t want this.

Has to remind himself.

Bro prods at his lips, and Dave opens his mouth. Always does in the end.

Dave doesn’t remember closing his eyes again but here he is in the darkness, focusing on the feeling of warm smoothness sliding in and out of his mouth, trying to move his tongue in a way that would feel good, trying to apply the perfect amount of suction.

Bro’s free hand reaches into Dave’s hair, grabbing a fistful painfully and rocking his hips, slipping deeper and deeper into Dave’s throat, choking him. Dave can’t help the noises he makes around his brother, the wet sounds coming from his mouth.

He feels dirty. He feels sick.

Dave looks up at his brother through his lashes, sees nothing but the camera and that blinking red light.

“Touch yourself,” Bro says it low and gruff, tightening the hand in his hair.

Dave does as he’s told, always does.

“Good boy.”

Dave closes his eyes again.

“Take my cock so well baby boy, so good for me.”

Dave tries not to cry, but fails, tears leaking down his face at a slow pace.

Bro wipes away a tear on Dave’s cheek and he feels it again, feels that burning sensation down the back of his neck.

He doesn’t have time to think about it because Bro’s hips sputter and he pulls Dave off of him, “Close your eyes, baby,” And Dave does as he’s told, always does.

The moaning in the background caught Dave's attention, his mind going back to the TV, where the clip of him matrurbating in the privacy of his own room had never been shut off.

Bro was filming him. Had always been filming him. Was currently filming him. 

Dave felt like he might never escape. Like he might die here. 

"Good boy," Bro says, bringing him back to the present situation, to the sudden stickiness he needed to wash off immediately. 

Bro shut off the camera, set it aside and grabbed the remote, returning it to the muted setting. 

"I know everything," He says it without an edge to it, like it meant nothing to him, but then more firmly says, "I know everything about you."

Dave swallows, "I know," he says it defeatedly. 

Yeah, he knew. Don't worry. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C omment? M?Aybe?

**Author's Note:**

> comment maybe?


End file.
